Sora Tales: Dark Bride Card
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sora (OC) is the darker half of the girlfriend of Clow Reed and is forced to go to her adoptive sisters wedding with all her friends. But when someone gets killed and Sora's older sister goes missing the week of her wedding Sora and Sakura knows it's a card but it's not a Clow card. It's a Cursed Card!
1. Chapter 1: Family Time

**First time Writing a Cardcaptor Sakura story so please be nice.**

 **I hope you enjoy and if you do please Favorite and/or Follow.**

Sora Tales: Dark Bride Card.

A card captor story.

Chapter one: Family Time.

(Sora POV)

I was sitting in the back of the van as Toya and Yukito sat in the front driving while Sakura, Syaoran, and my twin sister Grace sat in the middle. Leaving me and Meiling in the back.

"We're almost there." Yukito said.

"So tell us Sora. What is your older sister like?" Sakura asked.

I rolled my eyes. I was adopted when i was born. Grace was the great witch and close girlfriend of Clow Reed himself. I am the dark said of grace magic while Grace herself is the light.

Grace found out what Clow did to himself with his own magic and tried to do the same thing just to find him again. Sadly it lead to Grace and me being reborn, as twins and me being adopted while Grace lived with her own family.

The family I was raised in was a quiet family and never watched movies. Talk about living in the dark ages. I had a mother, father, two brothers and one sister. And this is the day my older sister get's married and I have to be the ring barer since her husband to be's little brother is in the hospital.

"She is let's just say, one of dark colors." I told Sakura. Grace was the sun and I was the moon.

But little did I know what was really going to be happening when we got there.

"Here we are." Toya said as we pulled up to the house.

"Wow!" Meiling said.

"This is impressive." Syaoran said.

"You lived here sis?" Grace asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"What made you leave this beautiful house at such a young age?" Yukito asked me. It was possible Yue was asking through his human form. With a sigh I just said: "You really don't want to know. All I can tell you is, my "family" isn't all peace talks and happy ever after." I said.

And it was the truth.

I waited till everyone else got out of the van and I was last out.

Dogs began barking and I knew who's dogs they were.

"Little sister." "Hello sis!" They were my brothers.

"Hi, Mike and Camrin." I said.

"Sora." And there she was. "Hello Evangeline. Hope Markus Andy is ready to make this official." I said. Yeah I didn't like the guy and I also didn't want to be back here. "Mom will be happy your here. And if dad were here..." She went silent on us.

"Whatever!" I said. "Let's get inside. This is Grace. And these our her friends I told you about." I told them. "Guy in green is Syaoran, Girl in red is his cousin Meiling, Toya is this guy here with the dark hair, Yukito is the one with white hair, and Sakura is..." I realized Sakura wasn't behind us.

"Sakura!" I called.

"Here." She said coming from the back of the house.

"Sorry. I just found him outside and-" Sakura was interrupted.

"I'm Luke. Best man." He said shaking my hand.

I knew exactly who he was. "Lukeworm. Perfect." I said.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: Luke and Sora

**First time Writing a Cardcaptor Sakura story so please be nice.**

 **I hope you enjoy and if you do please Favorite and/or Follow.**

 **So sorry for not updating soon enough. Life really takes you on different paths. I have had family, school and other things to deal with. Hope these chapters are good enough.**

Sora Tales: Dark Bride Card.

A card captor story.

Chapter two: Luke and Sora

(Sora POV)

"Don't call me that." Luke said.

"Why not? It's your name." I said.

"Who is he?" Grace asked.

"Luke Wormwood." He said.

"An old friend of Sora's and mine. It's all because of him I met Markus in the first place." Evangeline said.

I rolled my eyes. "Where are mom and dad?" I asked.

"They will be late. So it's just us kids. Or young adults." Evangeline said.

The door opened and we all got settled in.

"Is Luke like an old boyfriend or something?" Meiling asked.

I felt every single hair on my back and head stand straight up. "HELL NO!" I shouted.

Luke was laughing like it was that stupid bacon pick up line.

"never in my life have I seen you so ticked off Sora." He was smiling.

"Shut up." I said.

"Sora and I are more like friend-enemies." He explained.

"What?" Sakura couldn't believe that I was such a trouble maker.

"Yup. I pusher her into the lake as a child. She knew how to swim thank goodness but her siblings had to save her. She was so embarrassed. And has hated me for it."

I rolled my eyes. "The truth is that he USED to have a crush on me. That's why he pushed me in." I told them.

"Really? You still believe-"

"Markus is the one who told me. Before I knew who he was." I said. By the look on his face it was true.

"So he lost his chance after I was in such a bad predicament. Tried to help me with school but nearly made it way worse." That was the time I changed schools. To be as far away as possible from him.

"And so that's the history between us." I finished.

"Sorry." Meiling said. "It's fine. I can't laugh about it but I don't want there to be any confusion about us either." I told her.

"Well dinner will be ready soon enough. And Markus will be here soon too. When he gets here please be nice." My sister looked over at me.

"Sure." I said. How could I be the one she's more concerned about.

"Say Sora." Grace spoke. I look over at her. She was looking out the window at the lake.

"What?"

"Do you feel like...Somethings off? Like were being watched or studied?" Grace asked.

She and Sakura had a thing about creepy places. I didn't blame them.

"I'll check around the area. You stay here." I said.

I pulled on Syaoran's collar for him to follow me.

We headed outside and walked around to the back. "What is Grace feeling?" I asked myself.

"Sakura hasn't said anything." He tells me.

"Well it's possible she wants to be brave. And her big brother is on this trip. And Yukito is here meaning Yue is close by as always." I explained.

Syaoran and I walked around the lake. "This place is really muddy." He said.

"Most lakes are. But your right. It's like there's more water on this side then the rest of the-" I slipped and slid down the hill.

"SORA!" I heard Syaoran scream.

I wasn't scared. But once I stopped and hit something else. I was more frightened then anything in my life.

"Syaoran! Get everyone. Have My sister call the police!" I shouted up. "Now!"

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3: A Killer Within

**First time Writing a Cardcaptor Sakura story so please be nice.**

 **I hope you enjoy and if you do please Favorite and/or Follow.**

 **So sorry for not updating soon enough. Life really takes you on different paths. I have had family, school and other things to deal with. Hope these chapters are good enough.**

Sora Tales: Dark Bride Card.

A card captor story.

Chapter three: A Killer Within.

(Sora POV)

As I stood up slowly I couldn't believe this was happening.

There in the mud, was my sisters best friend.

"What happened?" I heard voices.

"Sora fell." Syaoran said.

"Hang on!" I knew Luke's voice anywhere. Rolling my eyes I just hoped my sister didn't see this.

"Sora! Are you-" Luke saw the dead body I was standing over.

"My sister can't know." I said.

Luke nodded slowly. He looked really shocked and scared. This was new. I had never seen him like this.

"Sora!" There was Sakura. And I could feel Grace near by.

"Call the police! Now!" I shouted.

"Right!" Sakura ran back to the house.

"Sis! Are you alright?" Crap. "Yup. I'm fine. Um...But we may have found something. Call the police." I said. Trying not to sound so scared.

"Okay! I better call on Beth. She's supposed to be here. She never came for dinner." As my sister said that I felt chills.

This wasn't good at all. Wait. What was this? I saw something red and bright on her body. In her hand I reached for it.

Red thread? Why was this here?

I needed to check this out later.

As the police got here they helped pull me and Luke up. And then pulling he dead body.

"What?!" The good news was that Markus was here with his parents for the wedding just in time.

As my sister cried out in pain and agony Markus came running and comforted her.

This was bad. But why was red thread in her hand.

Then something else happened.

I felt the presence of someone, no, Something dark.

I looked around. No one was incite other then everyone here.

Then what was this feeling? Something dark was here. And I was going to find out.

"Syaoran. Grab Sakura and Grace. Meet me in the kitchen. 10:00." I whispered to him.

I was going to find out what had happened, and what was going on.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4: Clow Reed

**First time Writing a Cardcaptor Sakura story so please be nice.**

 **I hope you enjoy and if you do please Favorite and/or Follow.**

 **So sorry for not updating soon enough. Life really takes you on different paths. I have had family, school and other things to deal with. Hope these chapters are good enough.**

Sora Tales: Dark Bride Card.

A card captor story.

Chapter four: Clow Reed

(Sora POV)

I waited in my room till the police left and everyone was asleep.

Once it was 10 o clock I got out and quickly changed cloths.

This was going to happen. Whoever killed Beth was going to pay.

I waited in the kitchen for the others. Sakura and Syaoran came and I lead them outside.

"Where are we going?" Syaoran asked.

"To summon Clow Reed himself." I said.

"What?!" Sakura shouted a little too loudly. "How on earth are we doing this?" She asked.

"I am the darker half of my sister. I think it's easy to guess." I told her.

Grace was waiting by the edge of the lake. "How do you plan on doing this? You need something of his. And you won't get the cards from-"

"I need blood. And I don't need anything of Reeds. I can use MY blood. or actually, OUR blood." I explained.

Grace sighed. She held out her arm and I pulled a nettle out. "Ready?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. I went ahead and pricked her finger and I pricked mine.

"I call up from the past! Clow Reed. Come to me. I need your help. Something dark is here. It has killed a person. Rise!" i shouted.

The water turned from a blueish green to a glowing dark blue then purple. It turned to a twister of water then it became still. The water slowed down to reveal Clow Reed himself.

"Clow Reed!" Syaoran spoke out of amazement and shock.

"Who ha summoned me from the past with such powerful dark magic?" He asked.

"You don't want to know. But, there has been a death. A woman by the name of Beth Damien. A rich girl and also the best friend to the bride." I explained.

He looked at me then at Sakura and Syaoran. "I see. The future where I am two people." He said. "And you must be...The darker half of my lover Abby." He guessed.

I glared at him. "Someone's dead. And it's by magic." I pulled out the red thread I found.

"The red thread of fate." He said. "It's a magical item from ancient times. Older them mine. It's said to lead the person to the one they are meant to be with. If she was found dead with it, someone knows what she has and stopped her from using it." Clow said.

"But...Beth is..." i wasn't going to say it. Even if she hadn't known herself. "What dark power could possibly want to have her dead?" I asked.

Clow thought about it. The water began moving fast again. Time was almost up.

"The Curse Cards." He said. "What?" I asked. "They are cards others had created to match mine, but they used darker methods and it cost them their lives. One must be here. That's what killed the girl." He explained.

I nodded as a thank you for my answer. He smiled then disappeared.

"What now? If it's like any of the other cards, which one?" Sakura asked.

"If it possessed someone we would know. We hadn't seen her. So it happened before we arrived." Grace said.

"Then...Anyone...would have killed her if possessed by the card." Syaoran said.

I thought about it. "My sister couldn't have. They were more closer then she is with Markus." I said. "I would guess Luke."

"But he's so sweet." Sakura said.

I rolled my eyes. "To you maybe. But he's an annoying pain in my backside." I told her.

"What if Markus was to stop her from doing something?" Syaoran said.

"Or it was possibly an accident." Grace added.

"I don't think so. Tomorrow we ask around. We find out what happened and we find that card." I said.

"Yes. We better. This feels like another, what happened to Sakura when she won that trip to China." Grace said.

"Right. I forgot." Sakura said.

"Then we will split up and find clues to who has this card and the killer of Beth. I may not like my sister, but this is her wedding and I don't want this to be ruined for her." I said.

If my sister did this, I would find out and deal with it myself.

We went back to the house and to bed. Well, the others did. I on the other hand, "I'll find you. And I'll end you."

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Beth and Warren

**First time Writing a Cardcaptor Sakura story so please be nice.**

 **I hope you enjoy and if you do please Favorite and/or Follow.**

 **So sorry for not updating soon enough. Life really takes you on different paths. I have had family, school and other things to deal with. Hope these chapters are good enough.**

Sora Tales: Dark Bride Card.

A card captor story.

Chapter five: Beth and Warren

(Sora POV)

By morning everyone was quiet. Not a word was spoken to anyone at the table.

My sister wasn't eating even with Markus feeding her.

The twins wouldn't stop looking at me then Evangeline. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was getting blamed for this.

"Hello!" And there he was. Luke. "Why are you here, Lukeworm." I said.

"Don't be like that. I brought gifts!" He held a bag or sack with something inside.

"What do you have there?" Sakura asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Junk mostly." I said.

"I brought some old games we all used to play. I figured we would have a day to remember Beth." He said.

"She was like a sister to me." He added.

I wanted to puke. No way did he really think of her like that.

"What do you have?" Grace asked. I noticed her looking over at me with a grin.

Glaring I waited for his answer.

"I brought the old hop scotch, the jump rope, I even brought the bean bags we hand made for your birthday. So we could play all these old games to-"

"Thank you. But Luke. I really don't feel like it." My sister said.

I looked at her in shock. The bean bag thing was her favorite. Why would she-

"Please. Eva. You need to not feel so down about this." Markus said to her.

"I think this whole thing is just-"

"Don't you dare!" I yelled at her. I knew the word she was going to say. For a girl with so much dark power I hated that word. **Taboo.**

"If you say it then things will only get worse! Come on!" I said walking over and taking her hand. "You, me, and the bean bags. I bet I could still beat you AND your running record." I grinned.

I gave up on such childish things after I left. But if it made her smile...

"You! Ha! What a joke! Your on little sister!" Evangeline ran outside with me.

Later the others came out with and we all had some fun. Except me. I wanted to focus on finding out who did this.

Syaoran stayed inside with the adults who were looking at pictures and talking.

Toya and Yukito were on one side with my twin brothers and Sakura and I were with my sister and Markus.

I texted Meiling to keep Luke away from me. I really didn't want anything to do with him.

"Switch!" Markus said. Sakura and I switched and I was playing with him and Sakura was with my sister.

"So, tell me something." i started talking with Markus.

"What?"

"I'm sure eventually this happened. But did you and Beth..." I didn't want to finish. He did get what I meant.

After a few more tosses... "I'm out of breath. Time out for water break?" He asked.

"Sure sweetie." My sister said.

I walked with Markus over to the water table. He got his glass and filled it up.

"Once. But that was when your sister was in that accident. The one her ex caused." He began.

"I got a call about that. But I wasn't here." I told him.

"Well. He wanted things to end with us. Me and Eva. So he tried to run me over. But it was with his bicycle. Which didn't work. After she yelled at him he got mad. Then the accident happened. He used his dad's sports car to run her over." He explained to me. I had heard about the accident but I didn't get the full story.

"I got a call from work that she was in the hospital. I ran there and Beth was there. She and I took a whole night to stay with her. And you guessed what happened." Markus chugged the rest of his water down.

"And?" I asked.

"And Beth told her right away. She knew how much Eva loved me. And if that was going to be the case, She rather be out of the picture then see Eva unhappy."

I made the connections. "My sister didn't care." That was her personality. Not caring. Keeping friends close. And your enemies closer.

"Yes. I promise you. I didn't kill Beth. I love her like family. And she's a friend. I would never hurt Eva like this." Markus explained.

"Your good. Your like a lion. That's why she loves you so." I said before walking away.

"Sora! Quick! We need help!" It was Meiling. What was she shouting about?

I ran over to her and Syaoran ran out of the house.

Meiling and I stopped at a bleeding Lukeworm on the ground.

"The rocks fell. He pushed me out of the way. One fell on his leg. I...I didn't know what to do?" Meiling said.

I rolled my eyes. Looking at the wound the rock didn't look that heavy or sharp.

I picked up the rock...Wait. This wasn't... I turned the "rock" over and it was cement. Not just any cement. Colored cement. I dropped it in front of me in shock.

"No!" I said to myself.

It couldn't have been that.

"Sora?" Meiling shook my shoulder.

"Meiling. Take this and hide it. I'll explain later." I told her.

I grabbed Luke and carried him or helped him limp back to the house.

"What's going on?" I could hear the adults shouted.

"Syaoran! Get the med kit." I shouted.

Sakura ran over to help me while he went back inside.

Once we got him inside and sat him on the couch everyone else was at work.

"Eva!" I grabbed her and dragged her outside. "I thought you took care of it." I asked her.

"What?"

"The CAR!" This was an old time when I was being a bad child.

"What's going on?" Meiling appeared. "You hid it?"

She nodded. I sighed. "Luke's leg wasn't hit with a rock. It was the cemented part of the CAR." I told my sister.

"No." Evangeline knew what i meant now.

"What are you talking about?" Meiling asked.

I rolled my eyes. "When I was here. I was a bad child. Mostly because I wanted to get out of the family. But then...I met Luke for the first time. Him...And his brother." I added.

"What? Luke has a brother?"

"Yes." My sister spoke. "He used to. Back then his older brother was on medicine. He had a problem with his brain. One night, Sora here wanted to pull a prank on our parents. But instead Like's brother had cracked. He took the car before Sora could have a chance." She explained.

"And the cement?" Meiling asked.

"I was nearly run over by Luke's brother. Warren was sweet. But the medicine was giving him more trouble and he couldn't take it. He went full on crazy and tried to kill me. I moved in time but he reamed a tree. Evangeline came out just in time to see it. And she helped me pour cement, homemade, and push the car in a far off lake." I told her.

"So, you covered up a murder?" Meiling didn't quiet get it.

"A suicide." My sister said. "If Luke finds out the truth it would ruin him. Just like his...Mother." She added.

"I'm sorry." Meiling said.

"Just don't tell anyone. Luke just thinks he ran away from home. He does believe he's dead. But...not up from the house." I told her.

Meiling nodded. "Alright. I'll keep my mouth shut." She said.

As me and my sister began back inside... "Um...Was it possible that Luke wanted to pair you up just to get closer to Beth?" Meiling asked.

Both my sister and I looked to her.

"What makes you think-" My sister spoke.

"He just told me how you met. He set you up with Markus so you'd have someone to go out with and he'd take Beth as a double date if need be." Meiling said.

Then...If Beth didn't feel the same way... I turn to look at Luke. He could have killed Beth out of anger.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: Haunted Past

**First time Writing a Cardcaptor Sakura story so please be nice.**

 **I hope you enjoy and if you do please Favorite and/or Follow.**

Sora Tales: Dark Bride Card.

A card captor story.

Chapter six: Haunted Past

(Sora POV)

Someone knew about what really happened to Warren. And was trying to tell Luke.

If that happens, then I'll lose everything.

"What are you so worried about?" Syaoran asked.

It was almost dark again for the end of our second night here in the cabin.

"Something I thought I'd never see again." I said.

I asked Meiling to keep quiet about it. I never wanted to be the reason Luke hate me.

"Hey! Can i have some more milk?" Luke asked.

"I'm going to the kitchen. I'll get Lukeworm his milk." I said.

I snatched the glass from him and was in the kitchen.

It was quiet compared to the living room.

I opened the fridge to grab the milk and pour it in the glass.

"Lazy butt." I said.

"Someone still hasn't changed." That was a voice I never wanted to hear. I slowly turn to see the kitchen window open. The other side of me, a man.

"Hello Sora. Or should I call you DARK ABBY." He said.

I jumped away from him. "How?! How did you-"

"I've never left this place. It's not like I can. You had Clow pin me here. I'm bound to stay in this place." Said the man.

"Still. Why? You are so powerful. You could leave at any time." I said.

He laughed. "And watch you suffer with everything coming back to you, I wouldn't want to miss that." He said.

I couldn't believe it. The good thing about him was I could only see him. "I'm leaving. You better too." I said grabbing the glass.

"Your looking for the killer? That girl. Beth." The man said.

I froze in place. How would he-

"I saw her with someone. A boy. Out on the docks. Just before you arrived. They had a fight. The boy was angry. He threaten to throw the girl in the lake. But the girl just laughed. She said: You couldn't care for me even if you tried. You only liked me because you hated him. And you still do." He finished.

"And?" I asked.

"He stormed off. Leaving the girl at the docks. She was on her way back to the house when a girl's voice cried out. She followed it. And that was the last of her." He said.

I didn't turn to face him. "Good luck." But as he said that, I turned to see him gone.

I shook my head and headed back into the living room...

"Warren! It's a miracle!" Luke shouted while hugging a dead man.

I looked over to my sister who had the same face. I then looked to Meiling. She was confused.

Looking at the dead Warren...

"Sora. It's been so long. It's good to see you again." He said.

"Were have you been?" Luke asked.

My life was falling apart. My past is coming back to bite me in the-

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7: Hello Father

**First time Writing a Cardcaptor Sakura story so please be nice.**

 **I hope you enjoy and if you do please Favorite and/or Follow.**

Sora Tales: Dark Bride Card.

A card captor story.

Chapter seven: Hello Father.

(Sora POV)

Warren was alive. It wasn't possible. He drowned.

I look to my sister who had the same look on my face.

"Sora?" Sakura patted me on my shoulder.

I wasn't sure what to say. But... "Sakura. I think there's something wrong with me." I felt my hand shaking. I already knew what to do. I faked fainting knowing everyone would think it was because to Warren being back.

"Sora!" I heard Grace yell.

Once I was carried up to my room I heard my brothers saying they'd stay behind to look after me. And Grace said so too.

This just couldn't get worse.

"Sora." Grace spoke to me. "I hope you can hear me." She said.

Oh my god! "I'm not in a coma." I said.

"She's awake!" One of my brother's said. I opened my eyes looking around and there was no sign of Warren. "Sis. Close the door." I said to her.

"Why?" She asked me. I gave her a look that meant I need her to do it. This was one thing I had to do. "And call Sakura." I added. She might need to hear this.

Grace nodded and called Sakura up. Both my brother's thank God, couldn't tell what was happening at the moment.

And Grace could feel what was going to happen.

As Sakura entered the room Syaoran stood at the door. A bubble covered the door keeping him out.

"What the-"

"Sorry Syaoran. But this is a...different matter." I said.

"What is going on?" Sakura asked. I saw my brothers frozen or just moving vary slowly.

"Grace. Sakura. I want you to meet-"

"Hello." And there he was.

"This is Christian. He's a close and vary old friend of Clow Reed. He also," I couldn't believe I was telling my SISTER this. "Our father. I mean...Abby Grace Reed." I said.

Sakura and Grace both looked at me like I lost my mind. "He was a priest back in the times. He brought up a girl. Named her Abby Grace. And in the end, he did dark magics just to spit Clow because he didn't approve of him Marrying HIS angel." I explained.

"His evil spirit follows ME around because of my dark magic. Be glad Grace." I said.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Grace asked.

"Thanks to Clow, he's bound to this place. He can't leave this whole area." I told her. "I left him here. He's the reason I wanted to leave." I admitted.

Sakura nodded. "Okay. Do why are we here?" She asked.

"Because, He knew Warren would come back. And he saw Beth before she died." I said.

"What?" Grace asked.

"Look. i saw her. Out on the docks-"

"Shut up. I have a better idea. Sakura. Please tell me you have the time card." I said.

Sakura nodded. "I do have a few of them. Why?" She asked.

"Use the time card. Inside the bubble we can see what HE tells us he saw." I told her.

"We can see what he sees? And see how she died?" Grace asked.

"No. We see what he sees. But since the area where Beth died was outside the boundaries, we don't see who killed her." I said. Thankfully.

"Okay." Sakura pulled out the time card. "I call upon the key to the star," Sakura did her think summoning time. I said a few words of my own as she did.

And then we were outside in seconds.

"Here we go." I said. And to my surprise...It wasn't Luke who Beth was fighting with. "Warren?"

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

**First time Writing a Cardcaptor Sakura story so please be nice.**

 **I hope you enjoy and if you do please Favorite and/or Follow.**

Sora Tales: Dark Bride Card.

A card captor story.

Chapter eight: The Truth

(Sora POV)

"What is Warren doing here?!" I shouted.

He was supposed to be dead by now!

"He's talking to Beth. She looks happy but..." Grace saw what I was seeing. "Confused and fearful."

Not the words I'd use but I went with it.

Beth seemed happy and scared.

 **"What happened to you?! I waited for you!"** Beth was shouting. **"Eve. She and that stupid sister of hers! Sora. They did this to me! They tried to drown me."** He was saying.

Sora couldn't believe it.

"You said it was Luke." I looked to my ghost of a father. "They look alike." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. **"You can't be serious."** Beth scoffed.

 **"Please believe me. I would never lie to you."** Warren said.

Beth shoved his away. **"I heard about you. Your feelings for Sora. You chased her. Eve would have does anything to protect her sister. I don't think I can believe you."** Beth said.

 **"Beth! Please! Listen to me!" "No!"** Beth screamed.

How was no one hearing this? I thought. Beth is a loud person. But was no one hearing this?

"Hey. Sora. Look." Sakura pointed off to the side. Luke was hiding on the side of the house. "He always couldn't stand over hearing things he shouldn't." I sighed.

 **"I won't hear this anymore! Were done!"** Beth said. **"Leave me. I need to think."** She said.

Warren walked off stomping and screaming.

"What is that?!" Sakura pointed. It was where Beth was found a few hours later.

A blue glow came from there. I wanted to get closer but Beth wouldn't move. She didn't seem to notice.

"Ah!" And there was the scream.

"See. I told you." But that wasn't the scream of a woman. That was a little girl scream.

"Oh no." I said. Beth headed right to the blue glow. As it faded Beth was lost in the dark.

That was it.

"Where did that scream come from?" Grace asked. "That wasn't a woman's scream. But it also didn't come from Luke. He's still right there." Grace pointed out.

He was still there?!

"Dang it! Lukeworm! What are you hiding?!" I shouted.

We were back in reality and my brothers looked like something happened and in the blink of an eye they missed it.

"Find Luke!" I yelled.

Grace nodded. My sister came in the room the same time Syaoran walked in mad.

"What in the world were you thinking?!" He shouted.

"Not now!" I said back.

"What is going on?!" My sister asked.

"Luke saw everything! He knows about Warren! The truth about him, AND Beth's death!" I raised my voice at her.

"What about me?" Warren was at the door.

What was I to do?

"What do you mean Luke knows?" Eve asked. "Beth fell for a girls scream. That's what lead her to where she died." I said.

I couldn't give so much away. I was called the psycho child for reasons. This wasn't the time.

"A little girls voice? Why would she fall for that?" Warren asked. I glared at him.

"Luke's gone." Grace said. I rolled my head and got out of bed.

"You can't your still resting from-"

"From passing out at the fact Warren should be DEAD!" Yup. I yelled that right at everyone.

"What?!" Both my brothers questioned.

Warren laughed. "Well If it wasn't for you, I would be. You and Eve DID try and drown me." He said.

"Please. You were dead when you hit that tree trying to run me over with your dad's truck." I said.

He looked at me like he didn't remember. "What? I would never take dad's truck." He said.

"You did. You tried to kill me!" I shouted.

He seemed to be more horrified then he thought. "Do you not remember seeing Beth and telling her all this?" Grace then asked. She was looking at him in the eyes. He gasp meant something real bad.

"No. I don't." He said.

"Grace?" Syaoran asked.

"He's got no soul." She said.

Grace was more panicked. "No soul. He SHOULD be dead. But if he's not...This is the work of a cursed card." Grace said.

A fake Clow Card. Great. "Father. He made many fakes while we were training with Clow. Guess he was trying to over power him." I said.

Standing up from the bed I headed to the door. "If that's the case, Warren isn't the only one who's back from the dead." I said.

"Beth?!" Eve shouted. "Yeah. Whatever little girl scream got her attention it killed her and brought her back. She's a soulless corps running around the place. Just like Warren here. Being controlled." I explained.

But something else was off. Why a little GIRL scream?

"Oh Beth! I hate that you told me!" Eve began to cry.

"Sis?" This was odd. I've hardly seen her cry this much.

Markus came just in time. "Eve? What happened? What's wrong?" He asked.

Once she calmed down a bit... "Beth was pregnant. With a baby girl."

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9: Luke & the Child

**First time Writing a Cardcaptor Sakura story so please be nice.**

 **Thank you for being with me on this** **journey** **through this story. Only three chapters left.**

 **I hope you enjoy and if you do please Favorite and/or Follow.**

Sora Tales: Dark Bride Card.

A card captor story.

Chapter nine: Luke and the Child

(Sora POV)

"I'm sorry? Beth had a CHILD?! A little GIRL?!" I yelled. I couldn't believe this happened.

Beth was with child. "Who?" I dared to ask.

"I don't know. I thought Warren at first." My sister told me.

Great. What killed Beth was the fact she heard the voice of HER child.

"When did Beth find out?"Grace asked.

"It was after Warren died. A month after he died we had a funeral. She told be she might be with child. I've never heard of Beth giving in to something like that. But with Warren...I wouldn't have put it past her. We waited another month before going to the doctor. And she was positive. Next thing I knew she wanted to keep the baby. But two more months later...she lost it." My sister explained.

That wasn't good. Her guilt is what drove her to the point of breaking. And why she ran to the cry for help.

"And where was Luke in all this?" Meiling asked.

I looked at her confused. "What does HE have to do with this?" I asked her.

"Well Sora. After you left Luke needed a lot more comfort. Which Beth and I gave him. Unlike you. And things seem to spark. Luke fell for Beth. It never was going to be both sides though. I saw it. But when Beth found out...It was a mess." Eve wasn't telling me something.

"Meiling. What did you get from Luke?" I dared to ask.

"Well he knew soon he would finally have Beth for himself. Guess he knew she wasn't dead if that was the-"

"Case. Crap! Luke brought back Beth! And Warren! he's controlling them! Or thinks he is! he found fathers dark cursed card!" I shouted.

It was Luke all along. He loved Beth and she refused him. Because she loved Warren and was having his child. "Luke was the reason Beth lost the baby. Wasn't he?" I looked to Eve.

She didn't need to say a word or nod. I already could see how it happened.

Just like his brother. Forcing himself in a dark corner and losing it.

"We need to find him! Now!" I yelled.

Grace, Sakura, and Syaoran both followed me outside when...

"Luke?" He was right there with... "Beth? Oh my God!" She was alive but dead. SHE WAS THE CURSED CARD!

End of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10: Dark Bride PT1

**First time Writing a Cardcaptor Sakura story so please be nice.**

 **Thank you for being with me on this** **journey** **through this story.**

 **I hope you enjoy and if you do please Favorite and/or Follow.**

Sora Tales: Dark Bride Card.

A card captor story.

Chapter ten: Dark Bride Card PT.1

(Sora POV)

Staring at Beth was like seeing the ghost from the Christmas Carol. And I mean the last one if it had a face.

"Beth?!" I sister and everyone else finally came out. This wasn't good at all.

"Evangeline. That's not her. She died. She's being controlled. She's nothing but a puppet." I said calmly.

Although this was nothing to be calm over.

"What are you doing Luke?" Markus asked.

"What do you mean? I'm with Beth. Now she and Warren are back. They both are."

I could tell he was under a spell. A delusion. "Luke This isn't Beth. And Warren isn't here. This is all just-"

"Now we can all be together. Like a family." He really wasn't listening.

"Lukeworm. Look at me." I said.

He did thankfully. "This isn't real. Beth died. She is dead. You saw her with your own eyes along with me. And Warren's dead." I took a breath. I had to tell him. "He wasn't in his right mind. He tried to kill me. He nearly ran me over with your dad's truck. He crashed into a tree. It killed him. So I pushed the truck into the lake. And he drowned in it. He's dead too. This is all just some...magic spell. And evil spirit." I lived with people who believed in that at least. So it was easy to blame them rather then explain the whole thing.

"No. NO! Beth is here! And so is Warren! You lie!" He was sounding like a child. Why?

"Luke. I was there." My sister spoke. "Warren did try to kill my sister. Do you want to know why?"

Why? He wasn't in his right mind.

"Because he loved her. Or thought so." She said.

I mean that was true. "But he also hated Beth and blamed her for it." That was new. What was Eva talking about?

"What do you mean?" Luke seemed to be coming back.

"Because Beth was with Child. And I knew about it." She admitted.

"Wait. You knew and-"

"And...I'm sorry Sora. I should have told you. The reason he lost his mind wasn't because, not fully over his medication. It was because, I told him you. I lied to him." She said.

"What?" First I've heard.

"I remember." Warren said.

I turned to him.

"Eva told me you had a crush on me. I wasn't sure why. But then after Beth talked to me. She refused to have anything to do with me. She was so angry. And when I got home, I felt like you, were the cause of everything bad happening." He seemed to be going back to that day.

"So, I followed you. And cornered you. I was going to make you pay. And I..." He was trailing off.

"So, you wanted to hurt me because you thought everything was my fault?" Really? How stupid can you get?

"Yes. And because of you. BOTH of you I lost the love of my life, and forced to give up my only child." Beth spoke. She looked so dead. Like the Corps bride.

"And now I will make you ALL PAY!" Beth wan't Beth anymore. It was all the card.

Before I could do anything Markus was no longer him. He grabbed me and threw me out to the lake.

"Sora!" I could hear my sister's voice. I tried to stand up but Beth was on top of me.

"No. You stay here. I stall make you pay. By killing the boy you love so much." She said.

Wait. What?

"What? No!" Luke was coming back but it was too late. Beth had a hold on him and one touch she began to drain him of his energy, life, soul, youth, everything.

"What will that accomplish?!" I hear Syaoran asking.

"This will have her in such pain I can finally have a worth and powerful host. One of such dark-"

"You've got the wrong person." I said sighing.

Beth looked to me confused.

"Luke loved Beth. That's why it was easy to get him here. Me? I honestly hated Luke. Sure. Warren was a laugh. But Luke, he was a worm trying to stay out of the sun's rays. He wanted to be cool and seeked attention. He was an annoying brat. If I had to chose between my sister or Luke, I would have gladly done ANYTHING with my sister rather then him." I explained.

While it was mostly true, Luke was still close to the family. I couldn't let him die over something so...ridiculous.

Beth screamed and threw Luke over my head and into the lake.

"Luke!" My sister shouted.

Markus attempted to run in and jump after him but was knocked out by Warren.

Eva ran to me and Beth. "You may have my best friend's face, but I won't let you kill another person who's in MY WEDDING!" And there she was. The drama queen of my sister.

I say drama queen because she turns into one when angry.

I quickly got up and ran to stop Warren. He held Sakura in one hand and my sister in another.

Thankfully, I had Syaoran and Meiling at my sides. "Let's do this." I said. "Moon! Give me that Dark power I desire!" I shouted raising my hand up to the moon. A glow came down at me. And in a few seconds, once a black stick was in my grasp, I was changed completely.

"I am the Dark enchantress. And you will be sent to the darkest fears of yourself." I said.

This was me. The me that is all powerful in black magic. Sora or Abby Grace Sky Pevensie.

End of chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11: Dark Bride PT2

**First time Writing a Cardcaptor Sakura story so please be nice.**

 **Thank you for being with me on this** **journey** **through this story.**

 **I hope you enjoy and if you do please Favorite and/or Follow.**

Sora Tales: Dark Bride Card.

A card captor story.

Chapter eleven: Dark Bride Card PT.2

(Sora POV)

"NO! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH MY HAPPY ENDING!" Beth yelled.

The card revealed itself as it fought with my sister. I had to get a hold of it or all this will be for nothing.

"Go! Will handle him." Meiling said.

Syaoran nodded and I took my chance.

"Beth!" I shouted. "Try me. It's me you want after all." I said.

Beth looked more dead this time. She wasn't the same anymore. Neither was Warren. But he wasn't right since the start.

Beth was kind and sweet. She even understood my fashion style.

"YOU!" She said looking my way.

"Come and get me." I said. "Get Luke." I said to my sister.

And with that Beth and I charged at each other.

Screaming at each other we clashed and...

What the heck?!" I opened my eyes. great. This was new.

"Welcome. To my domain." Spoke a voice. "Father." I said. Knowing exactly what he wanted. "You want out do you?" I asked.

"Yes and no. I do want out. But not for what you think." He said. That grin on his face told me otherwise.

"No!" And there was a voice I was familiar with. "NO!" "Beth?!" I shouted. Running in the darkness surrounding me and my father.

There was was. She looked so sad and drained. And there it was. Or she was. The Dark Bride.

"Com now. She lied. She's always lied. She's the reason he's dead. Why you lost your child. Your poor little girl. All alone without her father your you, her mother."

So this was how the dark cards worked. The deep darkest parts of your hearts and desires.

"You really hated Clow Reed didn't you father." I asked.

"Yes. He took you away. My wonderful pride and joy. My beautiful daughter." He said.

"Oh please." I scoffed. "That wasn't me at all. That was Grace." I looked to him. "I WAS the daughter you WANTED. But when it came down to it, Grace is what you got. She may have been born with my magic, but she turned to the light rather then the dark. I'm made of darkness. So, It's now my job to take care of your mess." I told him.

Turning my attention back to the dark bride. I walked over and hoped this would work.

"Beth. It's me. Sora." I spoke. She looked up. She was now blind. She couldn't see. She was already dead. But I needed to get this THING out of her body. We still have a wedding to do.

"Sora?"

"No. That's her. The girl who killed him." The bride said. "Oh yeah? I was protecting myself. Besides, he was long gone before he ran that truck into the tree." I said.

"Beth. Listen-"

"No! You need to stop. Warren just wants peace. And I'm sure you do too. So let go." I said.

"Your daughter. Did she have a name?" I asked.

Beth stared at me a moment. "Ang...Angelina." She said.

"Angelina. Like that doll. The one Eva gave you for your 10th birthday?" I asked.

"Yes. That one." Beth was smiling.

"Good. I can find her. I'm sure my sister, Evangeline can care for her. She will tell her stories of you and your father. All those times you all were so happy being friends. The love story of her parents." I mean I didn't know if my sister would but, there had to be some hope there.

"Really?" Beth asked.

"NO!" The bride came right at me. I was pinned to the ground. Choking. "She is MINE! You will not take her AWAY from ME!" This bride was so evil.

"You lost everything. Just like Beth." I coughed. "But there's one thing."

"And that would be?" She taunted me.

I couldn't breath. "She has her child." I tried. "And Eva." I said.

Then Beth pulled on the bride's hair. Getting her off of me. "I won't let you kill my daughter!" Beth screamed.

The bride pushed Beth down and kicked her. "Stupid-" Then she went silent.

She was speaking. But no words came out. What was this?

I turned to see Sakura and Grace behind me. "Sis! Sakura!" Sakura had her staff out which meant she summoned a card.

And the fact Grace was here, the shield around them was her light magic protecting them both.

"Grace. My child." Father took a step. Grace gave him a death glare. One that told me, she really hates our father now.

I looked around wondering what was keeping the dark bride from speaking.

"Voice." Sakura said. And there she was. The Voice card. She must have taken the bride's voice. "I have wanted my family back for so long." Voice spoke in the bride's tone. "I then wanted others to feel my suffering. Because my closest friends all broke every promise and was responsible for my death. I'm sorry." And I understood. Some of it.

With that I turned and had my own staff at the ready. Stabbing it into the floor, I began chanting my spell. A language no one would ever know. Except my sister and Clow. Maybe Eriol but he's not here. Pointing the tip to the dark bride, I spoke. "Now, you shall know peace and your own fears." And a dark spirit came out. And it swallowed the Dark Bride whole.

We were back in the real world. I sat up off the ground. Syaoran helped up Sakura and Grace got up on her own. I watched as Markus and my sister tried to help Luke.

He was getting CPR. Luke coughed. Spitting out lake water. Warren and Beth's bodies were gone. This was finally over.

"Where is she?" Grace asked.

I lifted up my hand. **Dark Card: Dark Bride.**

This was it. The start of something new. But we were still young. It would take some time.

End of chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12: Dark Bride PT3

**First time Writing a Cardcaptor Sakura story so please be nice.**

 **Thank you for being with me on this** **journey** **through this story.**

 **I hope you enjoy and if you do please Favorite and/or Follow.**

Sora Tales: Dark Bride Card.

A card captor story.

Chapter twelve: Dark Bride Card PT.3

(Sora POV)

The wedding was put off a few more days. More like another two weeks.

Luke was out of the hospital after the whole thing.

My sister, Markus, and Luke all forgot what had happened. Thankfully, everyone else did too.

The wedding was a big hit. Although, my sister decided not to wear a full on white dress.

She went shopping and found some black lade to wear and sowed it onto her dress.

She walked down the aisle and looked so beautiful. I wasn't jealous of her. My brothers yes. But not me.

I wasn't one to go crazy over marriage.

"We are gathered her today.." The preacher went off.

I could see father in the tree watching from afar.

Remembering the deal and that phone call, I knew I was going to regret this.

 _"Eriol. What do you think?" I asked over the phone._

 _"If your father really made many of these, Dark Cards, then it's up to you to find them and seal them. Like Sakura did with my cards." He said._

 _I groaned. "So that means I need to set him free?" I asked._

 _He was silent for a moment. "No. Not entirely. You could change his boundaries." Eriol said._

 _"What does that mean?"_

 _"It means you can have him on a leash. As long as he stays close to you, he goes wherever you go. Like a puppy." He put it._

 _As much as I hated the idea..._

 _"Your going to need my help to finding them. And to understand them." My father said._

 _I rolled my eyes. "You were no help during-"_

 _"I told you who I saw." He said._

 _Darn!_

 _"Fine. Tell me how Eriol?" I asked._

And that's how my father is now my personal spirit pet.

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife." and that was that.

It was all finished.

"Excuse me?" Someone spoke. Everyone turned to see a woman and a little girl.

"I was asked to come and bring..." The woman must have been new.

"Yes." My sister said walking back this was. Yes I was sitting in the back. I'm not big on the front seats. Too close to people.

"Your Angelina. Right?" My sister asked the little girl.

She nodded. "I'm Evangeline. I'm your mother's best friend. I wanted you to come to my wedding. Can we talk a little? Maybe...you can live here. With me." My sister said.

I smiled at her. She was trying to hard. Beth would be so proud right now. And I'm sure Warren would be too.

"Okay." Angelina said.

Soon the party was going on. My sister was taking pictures and talked with Angelina about her staying with her, living as a family. Markus seemed okay with it.

"Shall we dance?" I heard a voice ask.

Turning I see Luke holding out his hand. Rolling my eyes I figured it be just this once.

Taking his hand we walked to the dance floor and did a slow dance.

I learned.

"So, what will you do now?" I asked.

Luke shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'll go to college. Find a job. Live life. Find a lovely girl to marry." He smiled.

I scoffed. "Lukeworm. I would never marry you. I think you should just go to the city and live your own life." I said.

"Please. Sora."

"Luke. I can't. Sorry." I pulled away and ran for it.

One thing about me is...I never feel love.

Almost never.

I fell to my knees crying. I knew that was harsh to Luke. But it also was the truth. I could never marry him. Not after everything that's happened.

"Sora?" I hear a voice. Looking around I saw Sakura and Meiling behind me.

"Hey." I said.

"You okay?" Meiling asks.

"Yeah. I just feel homesick I guess. I'm ready to leave tomorrow." I said.

"You could stay here. With Luke and All." Sakura said.

I glared at her a moment. "Sakura. I'm telling you right now, I will never be happy with him." I told her.

"What makes you think-"

"Where are you guys?!" Syaoran and Grace were looking for us.

"We better go." I said getting up off the ground.

We headed back and we partied all night long. Well not all night.

By the afternoon my sister was off to her honeymoon.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her as Markus put the last bags in the car.

"Yes. Beth would want her daughter to live a happy life. And I owe her so much. Angelina is the start of a new life for me and Markus." She said to me.

I just left it at that. "Be safe." I told her and hugged her bye.

"Thank you for coming. I know we haven't gotten along well enough but, I appreciate you coming." Evangeline said.

I just smiled and nodded.

And as soon as they left it was our turn.

Saying goodbye to my brothers and parents, Toya and Yukino got the car ready.

Sakura, Syaoran and Grace sat in the back, while Meiling and I in the middle.

We drove all the way back home.

"That was fun." Sakura said.

"Yeah. I'm glad we got to meet all your family." Grace said to me.

I nodded. I just wanted to sleep. I drifted off to sleep in the car. Knowing one other thing, my father between me and Meiling's seats.

I had a long way to go before finding all of father's dark cards.

But if Sakura could find all of Clow's I'm sure I could find these Dark Cards no problem.

But I had no idea what the price would be for any of them. And I wish I didn't.

The End

 **And with that, that's the end of the story.**

 **There will be a sequel don't worry. This adventure is over but the whole story isn't quiet over just yet.**

 **There are so many Dark Cards out there Sora has to go and find them all.**

 **With the help of her sister and friends of course.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story! And I'll see you in the next one!**


End file.
